The Legend Inside
by ArroW Snowflake
Summary: Castle was home alone for a week because Alexis left to College and Martha went with her to get some air. As he was feeling low and frustrated, Castle came across a new mysterious murder to solve along with Beckett, the love of his life.


A/N Hi, I'm Arrow and this is my first ff ever so don't be so harsh on me, OK? If you are frightened easily, then don't read this at night. I just thought of warning the ones with weak hearts! Tell me what you think after you finish this short chapter! My Best Regards!

~Arrow*

P.S. I don't own the main characters of this story, just the plot!

* * *

><p>It was another day to solve murders in the 12th. Castle arrived, as usual, with 2 coffees and Beckett's heart smiled as if it was beating for the first time that day as soon as she saw Castle put the coffee cup on the desk. It was quite for some time; Beckett was busy reading the files of some cold cases and castle was just gazing at the floor with worried eyes but Kate couldn't stop thinking of the reason why Rick was silent and worried. She turned to Castle and said:<p>

"What's wrong, Castle? Did the cat eat your tongue?"

"Very funny, Kate!" he replied then took a moment then breathed in and said: "I have no one in this life. This was my first week without Alexis and I don't think I can survive another without having anyone at home with me! I was happy when my mother decided to go with Alexis but I didn't think that the house would be so empty without my two girls." He sighed and stared at the floor again.

Beckett thought for a minute, but she couldn't stop herself from saying to Castle what she thought. She said "You know you don't just have 2 girls! I'm your partner and I am a girl, and so, you're spending your whole day with me. Besides, you can always call one of your Exes or girlfriends to babysit you at home!"

"I grew up. They are not enough anymore. I want someone who would stay forever." He paused then said "Did I just say forever? Ah, I just immortalized myself *smirk*."

"You! Grown up? Oh come on, Castle, we both know that is impossible. You can never get enough of anything." Said Kate… thinking he might, for once, be honest since he was feeling lonely.

"I know, right? I'm insatiable but the problem is ... I found something, actually someone who is worth everything I am."

Thinking he might open up, Kate was about to ask him about that "someone" he is interested in but Ryan and Esposito caught her attention while they started running towards the precinct's elevator doors. She ran over there and heard that a young girl covered with blood was in the elevator and was heading to the 12th. The camera caught her when the elevator doors closed. When the doors were about to open, Kate ordered everyone to back off and hide their guns because it was a little girl in the elevator and she was probably frightened. The doors opened and the trembling girl ran towards Kate, who was kneeling right in front of her, and hugged her. She screamed "My parents are in the car, my father and I were picking my mother from the coffee shop right at the corner of the street and she got shot as soon as she sat in the car then the shooter hit my father in the chest after he sent me to come here and ask for your help. Would you help them, please? Please!"

Everyone there just ran to where the coffee shop was but Beckett and Castle stayed with the girl who just wet her pants. She was seven years old. Kate took her to her desk and called social services to come and help her with the girl. Right when she hang up the phone, Esposito called and informed her that the parents were dead.

Just then, at that exact moment when she was looking at that girl, Kate remembered how she was when she heard about her mother's death from the officer. She didn't want to be immortalized in that little girl's mind as the person who brought bad news. She turned to the girl and asked her for her name instead but the girl was too scared to speak because everyone was looking at her. Beckett held that little girl's hands and said: "look at me! I am your friend. Those are my family…" she pointed at Castle and the other detectives and officers around them and continued "you are safe here with us. My name is Kate and I am your friend now, O.K.?" The little girl nodded and wiped her tears from her own face. Kate asked one more time, "What is your name, little angel?" The girl smiled and looked at her then said "My father calls me 'Little Angel' but my name is Mary." Kate smiled at her and turned to Castle as he said "Now, Bloody Mary is neither a legend nor a metaphor anymore." Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes then turned back at the girl who was somehow relieved…


End file.
